


Putting On Front

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: After a sick leave, G returns to work slightly different.
Relationships: Agent G/Agent Z (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Putting On Front

Returning to work after all those long, endless, painful weeks was quite difficult. Mostly because she was well aware of the looks she was going to get. 

Also, knowing the Chief was going to drool over her... The idea was disgusting. But she knew that she HAD to be nice. It was thanks to him that her sick leave could be so long, and also it was specifically thanks to him that the Major accepted it and accepted *her* as one of the alphabets, still after... That.

The Major was going to despise her even more than usual. But, truth be told, she kinda liked his hate. His cold, furious looks. The fact that she could intimidate a man like Iron Klaus was enthralling.

The rest of the guys, *hmph*, bunch of idiots. Only three of them called. A hugged her the last day they saw each other and tried to convince her not to do it.

\- Are you sure? Can it be reversed if you regret it? It will hurt you. Will you be okay?

She reassured him she was going to be okay. He called also after the surgery, but she was too much in pain to talk, so her mother chatted with him.

B also called a few days later, and she talked to him.

\- Does it hurt? -he asked.

\- Like hell...

\- Will you be okay?

\- I am already... I promise.

\- ... G? - his tone was cautious and G saw it coming.

\- Say.

\- How do they look? Or feel?

G tried to look at her chest. Well, it looked... Bruised, blotchy, swollen and horrible - it felt equally horrible. But, there they were. Breasts.

\- They look perfect and they feel incredible!

But the one who kept calling over and over... Was *him*.

She talked to him a lot. Before the surgery and after too. He spoke also a lot with her mother when she didn't feel like it. He didn't visit her though, because the Major was working the hell out of him. But, he kept calling.

He had been worried too. And also tried to convince her not to do it.

\- G... I know you want this but... It's dangerous... -he said, a few days before, blushing and nervous.

\- I will be fine. And I must take this risk. I need it. I want it.

He nodded.

\- If that's what will make you happy... I'll support you -he smiled at her.

\- Thank you, Z... -she smiled back.

And after a few moments of silence, he mumbled:

\- Just so you know... You are very beautiful... With or without them...

She giggled nervously. But those words kept coming back to her mind. How sweet... How adorable and timid he looked saying it... 

Z...

Any word related to beauty wasn't mentioned in their posterior conversations but he sounded happy and relieved. He was such a good friend... 

Was he just a friend?

Of course he was. He would never look at a girl like her.

Now she was back. He would meet them again. She wasn't in pain anymore, and she felt so pretty and self confident that she was wearing no huge dress. It was a blouse with a low neckline, the kind she never dared to wear. Not too low, actually there was not even a hint of a cleavage, but it suited her narrow shoulders nicely. She wore a scarf around her neck though, to hide her Adam's apple. And she dared to wear a skirt shorter than usual, a bit over the knee.

She was beautiful, alright. The Major would say that it was no decent outfit for one of his subordinates but she would deal with it. The Major had stopped scolding at her a while ago.

The guard at the door, a bastard that always asked for her ID card no matter what, saw her coming and his expression changed. He looked at her up and down and smiled. She began looking for her ID but he shook his head and opened the door for her.

\- Welcome back, Miss G.

What a prick!!

And so she entered. Indeed, all eyes were on her. Some were quite amazed, some disgusted, some surprised, some didn't seem to understand. 

Finally she arrived to their floor and their office. She opened the door and walked in.

All eyes. All eyes were on her. She looked for the Major's. 

They were bigger than ever. She had to bite her lip not to grin. His mouth was opened and his cigarette was about to fall down.

\- Good morning. I'm back! -she greeted them.

A chorus of welcomes and wows and I-can't-believe-its and if-I-weren't-marrieds surrounded her. Suddenly they were all so worried about her. Idiots. Idiots!!

B took her apart.

\- You look fantastic!! -he said.

\- I always do... -she raised an eyebrow and he blushed.

A joined them. He was red as a tomato and spoke nervously.

\- Welcome back, G. It's so great to see you're okay. You look rejuvenated.

\- Just for a pair of boobs? -she snorted.

\- They suit you... -he mumbled and then coughed a bit- Well, I Must go on working!

"Wow... Men are so... Basic", she thought. Without hesitation she walked to the Major and greeted him.

\- Hello, sir! I'm sorry my sick leave took so long!

He blinked a few times and then looked again serious as always.

\- 'S okay. Chief told me.

\- I can now return to my usual work. May I? Or has there been any change?

\- No change. You're still with Z. Go with him and ask for updates -and then he deliberately looked at her up and down and up again, stopping at her legs and then obviously, at her chest. He squinted a bit and she noticed -his incredibly light eye colour allowed one to perceive this easily- that his pupils dilated. He left his cigarette and the miracle happened: he smiled at her.

\- Off to work.

And he walked away.

"Wow... Men are SO basic. And I'm so happy the Major is a basic man!"

But then she looked for Z, who never harassed her. He offered her the most dazzling smile and he always, always looked into her eyes. He held her for a moment and then made space for her next to him.

\- Welcome back, G! I actually missed you a lot!

She blushed and smiled.

\- I missed you too, but we spoke quite a lot!

\- It’s not the same face to face. I'm so glad to have you back. We have a lot to do and I'm seriously worthless without you.

He said everything so casually but each word was like a love arrow into G's heart.

\- Well, let's work then! Updates... -she bit her fingernails.

He nodded but then stopped to look at her and finally noticed her chest. His eyes widened as if he had forgotten entirely why she wasn't around and his cheeks blushed a bit. He smiled at her and winked.

\- It was worth it, wasn't it? -he whispered.

She chuckled and winked back.

\- You can bet.

And that was the first day. Everyone suddenly was so friendly and wanted to take her back home. She only accepted Z, because he was her closest friend and a sweetheart.

He was so respectful... It was clear and obvious that he was particularly bolder after her return but it wasn't as shocking in him. Because he had been always nice to her.

B and A were also quite decent, although B made some inappropriate jokes. But the rest? Ridiculous. How can two... Silicone bags under the chest's skin cause such hormonal revolution? The chief, okay, naturally. But IRON KLAUS?!

He kept looking at her and he was so blatant, so unreserved. He had no sense of shame, for he was Major Klaus Heinz Von Dem Eberbach. 

How insane... And how hot. God, being the eye candy of the Major... Delicious.

Even Lord Gloria seemed interested, but his curiosity was almost a naïveté.

\- Would it be too bold to ask you... If I can... Perhaps touch them? -he asked with a mischievous smile.

How could she say no...

He squeezed both at the same time and then pulled his hands away laughing like crazy.

\- Eek it's so strange!!

She laughed too.

And so all men she knew seemed to notice first the breasts, then G behind them. "So, that's how it feels...".

All but him... He was the opposite. He noticed her first and then coincidentally there were boobs. And he liked them. But he seemed to like the owner of them from before...

One night, he drove her back home and when he stopped the car, he looked slightly anxious. After a few moments he inhaled deeply, turned to her and held her hand.

\- Come out with me tomorrow. Have dinner with me. Come to my house and... Have a coffee with me. Please... I should have done this ages ago but I was too confused. Or scared, maybe... I don't know. Now I'm perfectly sure of what I want. I want to ask you out. I want to dance with you. I feel like kissing you and who knows what else... Who knows what else... And if... Something else happens, I don't want to be shocked what I find under your clothes. I want to be marveled, and I know I will because I'm marveled with you fully dressed. Showing me all yourself... Will be like a dream. I am saying a lot but I need to say this much so you can understand my feelings... They've been stuck in my throat for too long... And god, now I cannot filter anything. Know that your new aspect didn't change my opinion of you. It may have validated it but only for my own cowardice, not because you lacked anything before. You were perfect. For me, you're perfect. And you'll always be. Please... Go out with me tomorrow.

G was astonished and emotional. These words... She never imagined someone would ever speak so tenderly to her. Someone like Z. Sweet, cute boy...

She nodded.

\- Can you kiss me? -she asked.

He turned crimson red and smiled. With careful movements he leaned forward, embraced her shoulders with an arm and kissed her softly, slowly and lovingly.

She had a date. She had a date!

She couldn't sleep at first but when she did she dreamed of Z. Her morning was divine and the whole day working with him was precious.

When the day ended, he smiled tenderly at her. She smiled back.

\- I'll be in the restroom... Wait in the car, I'll be there in seconds! -she was almost singing.

He nodded and walked away. There was a whole aura of happiness around him. So cute...

\- G.

She startled. The Major was behind her, quite close. Scary.

\- Yes sir? -she asked, half scared half excited.

\- You're leaving now, right? -he asked.

\- ... Yes? -she smiled. "He's so handsome!"

\- You want me to drive you home? I don't mind.

What.

The.

Hell.

This was Major Eberbach.

The one who hated her.

Her very first love.

The one who made her wear a dress for the first time.

The one who allowed her to be part of his team in spite of all his dislike. 

The one who rejected all kind of glorious women -and men.

That man... Offering her a ride.

It wasn't a big deal, perhaps. Just a drive. But the Major? And G??!

"NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS", she thought and smiled, mesmerized.

\- No need to, sir, I have a date.

Klaus looked a bit shocked and slightly annoyed perhaps but he shrugged.

\- Okay. Well, g'night.

Before she could say goodnight back, he was tromping away. Scary.

She ran to the car thinking that if rejecting the Major would cause her, and perhaps eventually Z, any trouble. But nah... He was so proud he'd rather twist the thing to make it look like he was just being kind. When he never ever ever acted kind to her before.

Z was waiting for her with a cute smile on his lips.

\- Are you nervous for our first date? -he asked.

\- Yes! -she admitted- But I'm putting on a front.

He smirked and looked at her front. Both giggled and he drove the car. She never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second work of these babies. I love them, alright!!
> 
> In my head I love to think dear G is a transexual girl and eventually she finds her identity and I also love to think she gets a sex reassignment process -even if it's not necessary, my brain loves to dream about that. 
> 
> Even though this is done with a humorous tone, I'm crazy about her character and I wish to have more and more of her!
> 
> SPOILERS 
> 
> Okay another G/Z fic coming and Z kissing her in his car is becoming my favourite cliché. Sorry!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Erotica With Love - Eroica Kinktober 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138470) by [Aireira (AnonymousFemme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira), [AnonymousFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/AnonymousFemme)




End file.
